Protector
by canihavea-soda
Summary: Sequel to 'Saviour'. So, Sirius has been rescued? But wolves mate for life, do they not? Remus isn't going to give up easily on keeping his subserviant playmate.
1. What are you doing?

Protector  
  
Disclaimer: I stole them, I admit it. I promise I was going to put them back Mr, honest!  
  
Rating: Pure, simple, R. Deal with it.  
  
Pairing: SS/SB all the way. [Contented sigh] Just as the fanfic Gods always intended it to be. So nya to RL/SB shippers!  
  
This is the brother fic to 'Saviour'. That was going to be a one-shot. But the first reviewer changed my mind. (I'm such a fucking softie). 'Saviour' told of how Sirius escaped. Now he has to learn to live again - with Sevvie naturally.  
  
But Remus isn't prepared to let him go so easily. After all, wolves do mate for life...  
  
(From Severus' point of view for the moment).  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~ What are you doing? ~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
You're asleep now. I can barely even look at you without wanting to cry. I thought your dog form was a little battered - but it was nothing to this. At least the one who did this to you is locked away in Albus' office, well away from you.  
  
It's funny how things turn out, isn't it? I used to hate you for just being you. For being that wonderful Gryffindor who captured all the girl's hearts, and hung around with James perfect Potter. And that prank you played on me...but was it your idea I wonder? Were you even then governed by Remus? I don't know - maybe I'll ask you sometime.  
  
Now I'll watch you sleep. You're in a lot of pain, that I can tell. Madame Pomfrey won't do anything until Albus has seen the evidence of what Remus has done. All you've been given is a sleeping potion - and you haven't complained about it. It must be unbearable. From what she tells me, you have three broken ribs. Not to mention all those bites - eurgh. I can feel a shudder coming on just looking at them.  
  
Who'd want to hurt you anymore than you have been? Azkaban must have been enough punishment; no wonder you looked so worried in the Shrieking shack back when I first saw you again.  
  
You've changed a lot; you look a damn sight better than you did that night. Even with...all that's happened to you. You're even smiling in your sleep, you insanely brave Gryffindor mutt! How do you do that? I find it hard enough to smile anymore after all the torture and death I've seen. But you - you were hurt by someone on our side. By someone I know you counted as a friend.  
  
Christ you're insane. And a lot cleverer than I ever gave you credit for. Albus seemed completely clueless when I came to him about you. He doesn't want to believe it. Surely not Remus? His little stray werewolf who wouldn't hurt a fly?  
  
No, not a fly. A human being Albus. A sad, broken man who once had the world spread out before his feet for the taking.  
  
Wolves mate for life. Bullshit. And if Remus so much as touches a hair on your head again, I'll make sure his life is severely shortened. Have no doubt about that. The bastard...  
  
Albus has just come through the door, looking bemused. "Hello Severus." He peers down at you, scrutinizing the wounds. And then, behind him, comes Remus, sedate and stately looking, the bruise from the vase mostly erased. It's all I can do to wake you up.  
  
You blink your eyes open, and smile pleasurably as you snuggle into the warmth of the blankets. At a simple cough from Albus though, you're sitting bolt upright, eyes wide as dinner plates. Albus eyes your ruined torso with some disdain, and bashfully, you pull the blankets back up. I want to hug you right here, right now.  
  
Get a grip. It's not exactly a good time. "Remus tells me that there has been a misunderstanding about all this," Albus smiles wisely, and I can't believe my ears. Mistake? What the?  
  
"Albus?" I venture.  
  
"Well, as you know, the full moon is coming on, and Remus has been a little tense recently. It seems Sirius here just arrived at the wrong time, and scuffled with Remus in his animagus form."  
  
"Sir - you haven't even listened to Sirius' side of the story yet!" And then you open that mouth of yours, and shatter any chance of redemption.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened Albus. It's just lucky Sev got there, or it could have been much worse." You lie so easily, even painting a smile over your face. I cannot believe it. What are you doing?  
  
"Good, good." Albus just nods and wanders out. I wonder if the last battle against Voldermort didn't knock his last screw loose. And now, there's only Remus, Sirius and I. And I'm feeling murderous. You look at me apologetically, and hold out your arms to allow Remus to hug you. How can you let him *touch* you? I can feel tears welling in my eyes in frustration, and I can't be in the room anymore.  
  
"Good night," I say curtly - you look at me over that bloody werewolf's shoulder sorrowfully. I just scowl - you've thrown away your chance. And I don't even know why. As I breeze out of the door, I can hear you whispering submissively to the sadistic prick,  
  
"I'm sorry Remus - it won't happen again, I promise."  
  
"I should bloody well hope not," he answers, growling slightly. My blood boils, and I slam the door as hard as I can.  
  
Wait - surely if Albus just sees Remus' chambers - it's more than obvious the damage there would not have been caused by a fight between dog and wolf. It was too neat - too tidy. "Albus," I hurry over to our benevolent leader, who smiles placidly and waits for me to carry on. "Come and see Remus' chambers. That ought to prove what I told you." You frown slightly.  
  
"I really don't think it's necessary - after all, both Remus and Sirius agree on what happened."  
  
"Sir, you trusted me when I told you I didn't want to be a death eater anymore. Trust me now." You just shrug, and follow me along the night- shadowed hallways. It's creepy late at night. Though at least I suppose it isn't damp, like down in the dungeons. I'm so glad I decided to take a tower room instead...  
  
We're at the crime scene now, and I have to stop and look around in dazed confusion. "Well, what is it you wanted to prove?" Albus asks, tapping his foot a little impatiently. I can't answer. What's gotten into him? How can he be so fucking blind? But, he obstinately waits, and eventually I have to bow my head and answer,  
  
"Never mind sir. I must have been mistaken."  
  
"Oh well - it is rather late. Get to bed and have a rest Severus." And Albus pats me on the head like he did when I was still a student, and walks off. Leaving me staring silently at the immaculate room.  
  
Almost immaculate. Remus has missed a spot of blood on the flagstone floor. The only testament to the night's occurrences left. You disgusting little shit. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to expose you for what you are. For the second time of course. And this time, you won't get accepted back into the wizarding fold quite so easily...  
  
*  
  
You're asleep again. I've snuck back in to check on you, after having to wait for about an hour for Remus to leave. There's a fresh bruise - correction - line of bruises on your neck I see. Remus can't even hold himself back when you're trying to knit bones back together. Looking at you right now, I can't believe that what happened earlier really did happen.  
  
What on earth were you thinking, you great fool?  
  
You seem to have heard my angry thoughts, because your eyes are shuttering open. Fear flashes quickly across your face, followed by a sheepish look. And by God, you have reason to be, don't you? "What were you thinking?" I demand angrily, shaking you roughly by the shoulders. At a wince, I let go of you, and look at my own hands in shock. "Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."  
  
"No - problem," you grin back, breath hitching a little in your throat.  
  
I sit down on the chair next to you, and capture one of your shaking hands. "Why did you do that?"  
  
You look fearful, and look down so that that long hair of yours covers your face. "I...I knew Remus would have cleared the room. And everyone thinks he's so bloody great. Albus wouldn't have believed me." I'm shocked. Because I know you're right. Oh dear God.  
  
I drop the trembling hand, and you lie down properly again, pulling the blankets up to your chin, and turning your face away from me. Those bruises are so livid against your skin. I'm fascinated - I want to know more about that...no. you're hurt. I won't take advantage of that. Unlike *some* people.  
  
What am I to do? How do I expose Remus, when he's already got most of the school right under his thumb. Hell, until a few hours ago, I don't know if I would have believed the story either. It's a 'you had to be there' thing. If only Albus *had* been there. Wait - there's an idea! I wonder whether Minerva is doing the corridor rounds tonight... I hope so. I need to ask her for something right away.  
  
You'll be safe for now. "Poppy. Can you make sure no one comes in to see Sirius for a few days?" I ask as I shuffle past her.  
  
"Of course - he'll need that much for the bruises to go down anyway. And, it's not as if there will be people flooding in to see the poor man." That's true. But the reassurance that at least your safe for a few days is there.  
  
Minerva, please be on duty tonight. Please. I really need your help. I know you don't like me much, but you'll help me. You've got to. For the sake of your favourite student... He's holed up in the hospital wing, and I'm sure you'll want to help him.  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Remus will get his comeuppance soon. Hehehe! (I'm sorry to Remus lovers. Yes, he is wonderful, but I just like him as a villain more than the goody two shoes. He looks cleverer this way!)  
  
Right. Well - bye for now. And, don't have nightmares.  
  
R+R - Soda 


	2. The Past Severus

Protector  
  
Disclaimer: All right, I borrowed them without asking. Technically, that's not the same as stealing. [Innocent smile].  
  
Rating: R - explicit language, and references to a not so pleasant scene.  
  
Pairing: Still SB/SS. Though, this chapter does mention SB/RL - though that's not the nice conventional kind of relationship. If you haven't done so already, I suggest that you go and read 'Saviour'. Or you're going to be confused.  
  
(It's from Severus' point of view again. [Yay].)  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~ The past Severus ~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
I've found you at last. I never really realised how big this damn school was until I needed to find someone. "Minerva!" you wheel around, your face white with shock.  
  
"Severus, you gave me the fright of my life! What do you want?"  
  
"I need to borrow one of your time-turners," I pant, hands on knees to rest after my sprint. You raise your eyebrow at me.  
  
"You need to borrow a time-turner? Whatever for?"  
  
"For Santa Claus' birthday present," I wheeze dryly. "What the hell do you think for?"  
  
"No need to be so rude. Now, we'll have to go through the proper channels of course. You'll need a letter from Arthur Weasley for a start..."  
  
I cut across you. I don't have time for this! "Look, I don't have time to write to that bloody Minister!" And I proceed to explain to you what happened. You look appalled.  
  
"These are serious accusations to be making!"  
  
"I wouldn't have made them if they weren't true. And I need your help with a time-turner."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Who said anything about just me? If I'm going to prove this to Albus, I'll need him along as well - and most likely you too. And don't worry if we see ourselves - we know enough about time-turners not to get freaked out. In fact, the past me might be a big help."  
  
"All right then. Let's go to my office and get one then."  
  
"Thank you Minerva," I pump your hand up and down in gratitude, and you smile widely.  
  
"It's nothing - really. Severus, let go," I drop your hand swiftly.  
  
"Sorry - I'm just so glad you're going to help." You shake your head disbelievingly, and we swoop down the corridors to your office.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It took some coaxing, but finally Albus has agreed to accompany Minerva and I back in time. I believe our mere insistence must have stirred some doubts, as he has enforced the rule that no one is to be let in to see Sirius, bar Albus, Minerva and myself.  
  
Now we're all standing in a circle, and Minerva is holding out the long chain of the time-turner. I slip it over my neck, and the other two do the same. "Four hours?" Minerva asks, and I nod. We're standing just around the corner from Remus' chambers, and the four hours would give me just enough time to engage myself outside the door.  
  
Minerva turns the time-turner, and I feel that light-headed feeling I always get with these infernal contraptions.  
  
'THUNK'. We've landed again, and at a glance at the clock ticking on the wall opposite, I see that it is one a.m again. In three minutes the past me will implode the door. "Stay here and wait for the exploding sound." The two of them nod, and I creep around the corner, to see the small silhouette of myself strolling along. I can't believe I really look so gormless sometimes. I'm even humming again.  
  
I have got to get rid of that blasted wireless very soon.  
  
"Hey! You - or rather, me!" I call, and then berate myself as the past Severus raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Please don't tell me I'm really this stupid in the future?"  
  
"You must be stupid now, you just insulted yourself!" I hiss back, and my counterpart realises this, and scowls. "Now, listen to me carefully, this is important!" I whisper into my own ear - this is all so odd...  
  
And then, quick as lightning, history has been changed. In every time line following this one, I will meet myself in the hallway and save Sirius. I feel pretty damn proud. And my past self doesn't bother with all the small talk - clever man if I do say so myself. It's just a simple explosion, and then a loud "Expeliarmus!" knocking Remus unconscious.  
  
Minerva and Albus are there, standing with me and the other me. Oh my head - I'm confused! I won't show it of course. Instead, I just go over to that prone body on the bed. Minerva looks white, and shocked at the - uh - position - in which she is seeing Remus and Sirius.  
  
Get off him werewolf boy.  
  
I yank Remus away, and let him slide heavily onto the floor, where he lands with a heavy thump. Who cares? Maybe I've given him a nice big cut that will bleed for hours...  
  
And there you are - the expeliarmus has clipped you too, so you're a little dazed. "What - what?" you stutter. And then realisation dawns in your eyes. And Minerva, obviously a little embarrassed, and knowing that we have changed enough, clicks the small button on the time-turner which will return us to our own time.  
  
*  
  
There are guards stationed at the doors to Remus' rooms when we land again. They look a little surprised to see us appear from thin air, but just acknowledge it. After all, this is Hogwarts. Albus looks stunned, and turns to me. "Severus - I apologise for even pausing to doubt your word."  
  
"Don't think on it Albus. I'm just glad you seem to have seen some sense." You catch my gaze at the guards, and wink conspiratorially. Though, your face becomes grave again.  
  
"I must go in and talk to him. This is a most grave matter." No shit. "I think it's safe to say that the DADA position is going to be empty once more." Excellent. Thank you Albus!  
  
"May I?" I don't need to finish the sentence.  
  
"Yes, go, at once!" I don't need telling twice. I feel as though my feet have grown wings, I'm running so fast. Who knew I still had it in me? Running has never been a forte, but I have a good reason!  
  
And my reason is fast asleep - there are none of those fresh bruises on your neck. And your head has no stitches running across it. Madame Pomfrey has been able to heal most of your wounds, and now you look quite peaceful. I don't want to wake you up; you deserve some sleep.  
  
So, I'll just sit here in this chair for now. Sod work tomorrow - hey - it's a Saturday. Thank God. That gives two days before I have to pull myself together again. So I can sit here with you for as long as I bloody well please.  
  
I'm just going to lean on the edge of the bed - just for minute. Shh, Siri, you don't have to move...I'm tired... I suppose a few minutes shut-eye couldn't hurt. I'm humming again - I hate it when I start doing that. Sod it all, I can't stop until the tune's done now. Stupid bloody radio - I really have to stop listening to it.  
  
There's a shifting movement just as I finish recounting the annoyingly catchy tune. I keep quite still, and you stop moving again. A sigh of air leaps into the still infirmary nighttime. And one of your hands stretches out right by my head. I can see a small line of red where those cords cut into your wrists.  
  
The fingers are moving slowly, and one has caught a bit of my hair. Eek - don't you dare pull it out! No - you've just left your hand there. Looks like I'm not moving after all.  
  
It's not like I wanted to.  
  
So I just lean a little more heavily on the edge of the bed, and close my eyes. I really am very tired. This isn't very comfortable, but if I move, I might wake you up. So I guess I'll stay put.  
  
" 'night Sirius," I manage to yawn. The hand twitches a little bit, but there's no more response from you.  
  
Good. Get your rest. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see you smile again. It's going to be a long wait...  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
And thus it is that Sevvie's plan worked. Yes, I know that in the books, the dream team hear themselves go across the hallway and all that. But it wouldn't have made much sense if I hadn't changed the ways of the JK universe just a bit.  
  
Remember, this is fan fiction, right? Anything - and I mean *anything* goes. Including Pigwidgeon/Voldermort fics. (Oh dear God, I take it back - that one, I never want to see!)  
  
'til next chapter, Adiós y no tenga pesadillas. ('Goodbye and don't have nightmares', if my Spanish hasn't completely evaded me today).  
  
R+R and make my day, punk. 


	3. You mean I'm free?

Protector  
  
Disclaimer: I don't care if they're not mine. I'm playing with them anyway.  
  
Rating: R - even though this chap be mostly snoogles and squickness. [Dances to the radio] Nicee nice.  
  
Pairing: SB/SS. Period. For it is the most heavenly pairing ever invented. [Sigh].  
  
[Raises eyebrow at Tasagare no hime's review]. 'YAY! I LOVE YOU!' [Coughs, smiles] yeah, I'm great, aren't I? [Snigger]. Ahem, onto the final chapter (and I mean it this time!)  
  
(Sirius' POV. Being hit on the head doesn't help the poor man much.)  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~ You mean I'm free? ~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
Oh oh - my head hurts. No, wait, let's make that my head really hurts! OW! I'm not moving now, I refuse. I don't care if Remus comes in right now and decides he is going to kill me - it's quite comfortable wherever I am right now. Though my head *really* does hurt a lot. So does the rest of me, but my head...ouchie.  
  
I can hear breathing - it's probably you getting ready for another day, another day where you wander around all smiles and helpfulness. Never mind what you did to me last night. Ow - you bastard, do you have any idea how much my head hurts? Eurgh - I refuse to get up right now. I'm too tired, and I've been having a nice dream.  
  
Sev was in it; of that I'm sure. Looking ravishing as usual; but what else could I expect from the man? Hey, the headache's going - hooray! Or not...ow ow ow ow ow ow. The least you could do is get me some aspirin. You know, that stupid muggle stuff that takes forever to work. Heh, I wonder if you'd let me off tonight if I said I had a headache.  
  
OK, this is the point where I realise I'm ever so slightly fucked up this morning. And talking - thinking - rubbish. Maybe you hit my head a little bit too hard? What's a few less brain cells, hey? Not as if I'm valued for my conversation...  
  
Ow my head. I'm, going back to sleep. At least this morning you're not clumping around like some great elephant on heat. Actually, I haven't heard you move yet.  
  
Are you *still* in the bed? You're never in the bed! Oh help, now I'm really confused. Maybe I will open my eyes. Just a little bit; and I'll just hope you don't notice. Right. That's what I'll do. And, opening my eyes...  
  
Now.  
  
Huh? I'm sure the ceiling wasn't white yesterday...I distinctly remember all the times I've looked up at it. No, it *is* usually red. Where the hell am I?  
  
Something just moved by my hand. It's furry...maybe it's Crookshanks. That damned cat is always following me after all.  
  
Oh God. I know that nose. I know that smile. And by God, I sure as hell know that hair now! I must still be dreaming...right? Either that, or you hit my head even harder than a tonne of bricks, and I'm in heaven.  
  
That's a nice thought...  
  
*  
  
You're moving - the dream Severus. Just the way I always pictured you getting up. Well, not quite - I didn't think that bemused look would ever cross your face. You don't seem the type to be confused at any time, let alone by something so simple as waking up. Ah well, just a minor differentiation there. "Bacon..." you mumble as you sit up and rub your eyes.  
  
'Bacon?' Has my whole subconscious gone mad this morning? You drop your hands and yawn widely like a cat, before finally focusing on me. Your eyes are so dark - so deep. Fathomless in fact. You look a little shocked to see me awake, and have to blink a few times to truly wake up yourself. You look so much better without that frown you wear all day.  
  
"Sirius?" Your voice is soft; tired too. I know how you feel, I want to go back to sleep! "How are you feeling?" I'm taken aback. I really don't understand this dream at all.  
  
"Yeah," I say to you, and you break into a relieved smile. I smile as well, and try to lean forwards. Oh oh, not a good idea. That hurt!  
  
That hurt?  
  
Dreams don't hurt...wait a darned minute here! This is *real*.  
  
I jump out of bed, and I'm ignoring the *very* present pain, and the fact that I'm stark naked. You don't really seem to mind much, though you're looking surprised again. Your mouth is slightly open, and your eyes are wide.  
  
I can't help myself. If what I remember is correct, I've already kissed you once, and you didn't seem to mind. So I'll do it again.  
  
Whoops - fell over a bit there. "Hello," my words sound a little slurred. All of a sudden I appear to be draped around your shoulders. Nice - very nice. I feel like I'm drunk - or tranquillised. Maybe both. Sod it. Kiss, now.  
  
I think I'm going to faint. You're a good kisser Mr Potions Master. Very good kisser indeed. Let's do it again.  
  
Once more for luck. Well, twice more. Ok, so three times. I'm not letting go now. Tough luck. You don't really mind, do you?  
  
Obviously not. But - you're pulling away. Why? Don't go, please! Tears are gathering in my eyes again, and I'm just crying in frustration. You're going to leave me, aren't you? You saved me, but now you don't want me anymore, and you're going to give me back to Remus. You bastard. You don't even deserve to be spoken to. Go away. I don't want to look at you!  
  
Oof. That'd be the floor. Ow. The floor is quite painful. My back's painful. Everywhere is stinging like mad, and that bloody throbbing in my head is back! "Careful Siri," you lift me up off the floor and bundle me back into the bed. Fine - fine by me. Go on, leave.  
  
As soon as you get out of the door, I'm going out of that window, and I'm going to introduce myself to Mr Floor some seven levels down.  
  
You're not leaving. You're just sitting in that chair and looking at me thoughtfully. Finally, you say something. "Do you remember what happened last night?" Urm. I kissed you...and Remus was his usual bastard self. So, I nod. I do remember parts of it.  
  
"Liar," you grin, and I can't help grinning too. It's infectious! "I don't want to have to make you go through it again. But...it might help to explain why you're in the hospital wing, and what's going to happen now." I nod. I'm confused again. The room's all fuzzy because I'm so tired.  
  
But when you begin talking again, I'm focused. Partly because of your wonderful voice - partly because I'm holding your hands. I don't know how they've gotten there, but they're there now.  
  
And when you're done talking, I feel vaguely elated. And also so weary - to know that it's finally over, after all this time! So - what you're trying to say is - what you mean is...  
  
You mean I'm free? "I'm free?" I say it out loud, and the words feel strange in my mouth.  
  
"That's about the top and bottom of it, yes," you say brightly, squeezing the hands I'm holding gently. I'm free!  
  
I feel like singing it at the top of my lungs. I forego this for another option - I think it's much more fun. Because I'm kissing you again. Yes, definitely much, much more fun!  
  
I feel so drunk. Sleeping potions always do that to me...  
  
"OH! I suppose I'll come back later." Looking up, I see an ashen-faced Poppy run out again. You stiffen in my hold, and then snort out some amused laughter.  
  
"Oh dear," I say, my face nose to nose with yours. "I do think we've just scared Poppy."  
  
"You don't say," you say dryly back, but that twinkle in your eyes belies your true feelings on the matter. I'm kissing you again. I can't seem to stop myself, and it's you that stops us again. As soon as you do, I'm letting out a yawn, and slumping forwards onto you.  
  
"Shh - come on you, back to sleep." You push me down onto the bed, and I'm seeing a flashback of when Remus did the same. It's doused quickly when all you do is pull the covers over me, and sit back down on that chair of yours. You lean your head on the edge of the bed. That hair's tempting me, so I reach out and wind my fingers in it.  
  
A slight giggle escapes your lips. I'm surprised - you *giggle*? That's insanely cute of you.  
  
I'm quite comfortable again. " 'Night Sev."  
  
"Actually, it's eight in the morning, but close enough," you mumble. I just poke you on the head and grin. I am feeling quite sleepy now. So I'll sleep. That's the best idea I've had all morning. (Bar kissing you of course).  
  
~/*\~/*\~/*\~  
  
OK, there it is, the end whether you like it or not! [Phew]. This has got to be the quickest I've written a fic in years. And one of the shortest I've ever written. Only three chapters?! Blimey!  
  
R+R just for the sake of it. It will make Siri and Sev feel even more loved than they already are.  
  
From Soda. 'I have the heart and soul of an angel, but the body and mind of a slasher.' 


End file.
